User blog:Wassboss/Quater Finals: Predators vs General Grievous
Last round captain rex gunned down Nathan Hale (5-3) This round its Predator: The tribal alien warrior who is renouned for his extreme hunts. vs General Grievous: The Kaleesh cyborg and leader of the droid army. Who is deadliest Predator.jpg|Predator Wrist Blades.jpeg|Wrist Blades Net Gun.jpeg|Net launcher 250px-PredatorHairDryerGun-1-1-.jpg|Plasma Caster Dude.jpeg|Smart Disc general greavious.jpg|General Grievous 2006archeonguard.jpg|General Grievous shwoing off his four lightsabers SE-14 blaster pistol.jpg|SE-Blaster Pistol E-5 blaster rifle.jpg|E-5 blaster rifle ThermalDet negwt.jpg|Thermal Detonator My personal edge goes to grievous. He is far more ruthless and will decimate the predators with his lightsabers Note: This will be 5 on 5 'Battle ' General Grievous and 4 battle droids are walking through the crippled city of Moscow. Grievous has heard rumors that thier has been a resistance in this city and he is here to stomp it out. Something moves in the shadows and grievous immidiatly opens fire on it but all his shots miss. The driods all copy thier leader and open fire on the shadow. Its not long before the body of a predator falls out of the shadows, full of blaster holes. (5-4) Grievous pumps his fist in the air but his victory is short lived. A pair of predators appear behind the group and open fire on them, killing two of the droids. (3-4) Grievous puts his blaster rifle away and swaps it for four blaster pistols, quadrupling his firing speed. The predators are not prepared for this and are forced to retreat. However one of them is struck down by one of the droids, who gets a perfect headshot on the predator. (3-3) The remaining predator runs off into a alleyway and grievous orders one of his droids to give chase. The droid dissapears round the alleyway corner but is soon sent flying back by a net. It smashes him into the wall and slices him into several large chunks. (2-3) Greivous takes out a thermal detonator and throws it into the alleyway. The explosion goes off and the body of a predator is sent flying out, smashing against the same wall the driod was seconds before. (2-2) Thinking the battle is over, grievous puts away his pistols and he and the droid head back to base. Little do they know that a predator is watching them from the roof of a house. Sliding out it's wrist blades it leaps from its perch, heading straight for grievous. The droid looks up and sees his superior in danger and lunges forward, putting himself between the predator and grievous. The predator smashes into him and stabs him multiple times in the head, untill the droids body lies broken and still. (1-2) Grievous iginites his lightsabers and chops the predator to pieces, all with out batting an eyelid (Cause he's a cyborg). (1-1) Grievous looks around for any more predators and sees one standing right in front of him, in the open. Grievous charges at his opponent, twirling his lightsabers around in a show of skill. The predator takes out a smart disc and throws it at the droid general. Grievous easily slices through the disc and continues charging at the predator. The predator is shocked by this and only just manages to slide out his wrist blades before grievous is upon him. He dodges several slices from the lightsabers before ducking down undernieth and stabbing grievous in the left leg. Grievous laughes at this attempt and decapiates the predator. (1-0) Grievous roars in victory and stands in a fighting position for several minutes, incase any more predators come. Satisfied that they are all dead, he sheathes his lightsabers and begins to make his way back to base. Winner General Grievous Experts opinion The reason General Grievous won was because of his ruthlessness and better experiance fighting tougher foes. This round ends on monday the 17th of october and next round is Boba Fett (Star wars) vs Tyber Zann (Star wars) Category:Blog posts